


Власть

by sihaya



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Adult Peter Parker, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark!Tony, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Out of Character, Superior!Tony, Violence, domestic abuse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:28:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25399921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sihaya/pseuds/sihaya
Summary: Питер — самое настоящее сокровище. Он был добродушным и отзывчивым (иногда до идиотизма), внимательным, заботливым и очень-очень умным.И надломленным.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Kudos: 61





	Власть

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cagestark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cagestark/gifts).
  * A translation of [Powerful](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19983802) by [cagestark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cagestark/pseuds/cagestark). 



Существует нескончаемое количество альтернативных реальностей. Это означало, что есть бесконечно много миров, где Питер Паркер не принадлежал Тони Старку. Там, в этих мирах, Тони, скорее всего, был слабым, был узником собственной совести, старался поступать хорошо, различал добро и зло. Может быть, кудрявый мальчишка с глазами цвета кедровой древесины привлекал того Тони, возбуждал. Может быть, тот Тони по ночам дрочил на парнишку в два раза младше себя и страдал из-за этого.

Тони было жаль этих бедных ублюдков.

У него подобных угрызений совести не было. Питеру, когда он подал заявку на стажировку в «Старк Индастриз», едва исполнилось восемнадцать. Тони увидел его, захотел и присвоил себе. И словно это действительно был неотвратимый фатум — его малыш оказался еще и супергероем. Питер едва ли не боготворил Тони. Это было заметно по тому, как расширялись его зрачки, как он вспыхивал румянцем каждый раз, даже спустя несколько месяцев после их первого раза, стоило увидеть Тони обнаженным. И Тони, может быть, сам того не желая, начал чувствовать то же самое. Ценность Питера росла экспоненциально, пока наконец Тони не осознал, что этот мальчишка — самое дорогое, что есть в его жизни. Питер — самое настоящее сокровище. Он был добродушным и отзывчивым (иногда до идиотизма), внимательным, заботливым и очень-очень умным.

И надломленным.

Потребовался не один месяц, чтобы Питер стал ему доверять. Но Тони далеко не идиот, ему и без признаний понятно, что Питер похож на побитое яблоко, что он жертва жестокого обращения: он излишне застенчив, крайне неуверен в себе, извиняется даже за собственную инициативу, за то, как выглядит обнаженным, за то, что сыпет во френч-пресс кофе не того помола. Тони никогда не испытывал потребности извиняться за свое существование, и потому привычка Питера казалась абсолютно иррациональной.

В тот день они пили вместе. Вообще, конечно, по закону Питер слишком юн, чтобы пить алкоголь, но если он достаточно взрослый, чтобы решать, с кем трахаться, то и достаточно взрослый, чтобы составить компанию Тони. Тони налил себе виски, Питер, сделав глоток, засипел и закашлялся, едва не задохнувшись. Ему больше были по нраву нежные, сладкие, ну если только с небольшой кислинкой, ликеры и коктейли. Бар был забит алкоголем, и Тони весь вечер смешивал коктейли — все, которые знал. Просто чтобы Питер попробовал и, раскрасневшись от выпитого, застенчиво отводя глаза, сказал «здорово», если ему понравилось, или «сойдет», если нет.

В итоге они вместе оказались на диване: Питер устроился между его ног и откинулся на грудь. И, лежа вот так, тихим дрожащим голосом он стал пьяно плакаться в жилетку, рассказывая про бывшего, того самого, кто его сломал.

— Как его зовут? — потребовал Тони.

Питер только покачал головой.

— Он не то чтобы меня избивал... Так, иногда давал пощечины. Больно не было, но унизительно. Словно наказывал обделавшегося ребенка. Или псину, испоганившую ковер в гостиной.

Тони промычал «хм-м-м», ожидая продолжения. Лежащая на спинке дивана рука была сжата в кулак, но Тони все еще ждал. Словно снайпер, он задержал дыхание, чтобы навести прицел на цель.

— Мы учились вместе, — «Да, вот так, продолжай», — пронеслось в этот момент в мыслях Тони, — и одно время он меня задирал. Ничего такого, не думай. Однажды мы поговорили по душам, и он признался, что это все потому, что он гей. Может, он просто себя не принимал. Или чувствовал обиду, что я сумел публично заявить, что гей, а он — нет. В общем, мы стали встречаться тайком. Я думал — как же это сейчас по-идиотски звучит, — что это даже мило. Как в сказке: заклятые враги полюбили друг друга! Только вот жизнь далеко не сказка. По крайней мере, не с хорошим концом.

Да и потом, когда он открылся всем, складывалось ощущение, что как бы я ни старался, он не был счастлив. Иногда мне казалось, что он упивается своим несчастьем. Раньше, еще до укуса, я был нескладным и тощим. Все делал не так. Он как-то заявил, что я его позорю. Может, так и было, не знаю. А еще он приглашал к нам своих друзей. Тех, с которыми они надо мной издевались. И они смеялись надо мной, а он молчал. Они говорили мне т-такие гадости... Почему он не велел им перестать, Тони?.. — голос сорвался, и Питер разрыдался на его груди.

— Малыш, ну же. Ты у меня такой смелый. Назови их имена.

Питер повернулся, посмотрел на него в упор. Глаза Питера покраснели, и взгляд — мутный, щеки — мокрые от слез. Так болезненно красив...

— Что ты с ними хочешь сделать?

— Ничего, детка, — соврал Тони. Маленькая ложь во спасение. — Я ничего не сделаю с ними, если ты не захочешь.

И Питер назвал имена. Тони не нужны записи ИскИна, чтобы запомнить каждое из списка. Ему не нужна эйдетическая память. Имена выжжены на подкорке вместе с образом такого маленького, такого хрупкого Питера с мокрыми от слез щеками, Питера с алым следом ладони на щеке, потому что его наказали, словно собаку.

Питер все плакал и плакал, пока в изнеможении не заснул. Тони отнес его в кровать, раздел, слепо глядя перед собой: мыслями он был далеко отсюда. Он натянул одеяло Питеру до подбородка, пододвинул мусорную корзину прямо к кровати на случай, если того будет тошнить. А после Тони спустился в мастерскую. В крови еще гулял алкоголь, и хотя в мастерской было холодно, он, одетый в одни пижамные штаны, ничего не чувствовал.

— ПЯТНИЦ'а, детка?

— Да, босс?

— Для тебя есть работа.

***

Питер лежал на кровати — на животе, приподнявшись на локтях, держа перед собой старкпад, — его наготу прикрывали только замысловатые складки еще влажной после занятия любовью простыни. Он просматривал новостные порталы и рассказывал обо всем, связанном с Тони.

— Тут пишут, что ты пытаешься установить новый мировой порядок, — произнес Питер. Для Тони это сродни послеоргазменным ласкам: эго было для него еще одной эрогенной зоной.

Тони фыркнул, и Питер обернулся на звук. Его губы красные, чуть распухшие после нежных укусов. Питер улыбнулся, нажал на кнопку выключения, и экран старкпада погас. Он положил его на край прикроватной тумбочки, прижался всем телом к Тони.

И сонно произнес:

— Только представь, ты — и вдруг правишь миром.

Тони хмыкнул. Он-то как раз легко мог представить. Уже давно представил. И в его мечтах люди преклоняли колени и тянулись к нему в мольбе.

— А кем ты меня видишь, Пит?

Он жадно поцеловал Тони под ключицей. Удивительно, как мало иногда надо цветку, чтобы расцвести — пролить лишь немного ласки и любви. А для Питера Тони готов извергаться целыми ливнями. И какой уже прогресс: раньше Питер не решался соприкоснуться с ним пальцами во время совместных поездок на автомобиле или просмотров фильмов. Потихоньку его алмаз превращался в бриллиант, самую главную драгоценность Тони.

— Королем, — ответил Питер.

Тони ухмыльнулся.

— А себя ты кем видишь, детка?

— Хм-м-м... — Питер скользнул рукой по животу Тони, с легким нажимом провел ногтями ниже пупка. В ответ на эти поддразнивания мышцы на животе напряглись, очерчивая линии пресса. За последний час Питер кончал уже дважды, но все равно прижался уже твердым членом к бедру Тони.

— Не знаю, — тихо сказал Питер. Он опустил руку ниже, накрыл ладонью мягкий член, который тут же доблестно начал твердеть. — Может быть... твоим любовником. Твоим добровольным рабом. Буду сидеть у твоих ног, удовлетворяя все потребности.  
Тони нахмурился и отстранился. И на миг на лице Питера проскользнула тревога, щеки вспыхнули от мучительного беспокойства: а не сказал ли он что-то не так, не сморозил ли глупость? Тони обхватил пальцами его острый подбородок и наклонился так близко, что едва не соприкоснулся с Питером носами.

— Ты не слуга. И я не хочу, чтобы ты сидел у моих ног. Если я буду королем, то ты — моей королевой, Питер.

Еще немного ласки, и его цветок зацветет только пышнее. Тони потянулся вперед и накрыл его нежные, словно лепестки роз, губы чувственным поцелуем.

***

С тех пор, как они начали встречаться, благотворительные вечера Тони только в радость. Обычно они устраивали из них прелюдии, после которых уже в лимузине, по дороге домой судорожно стягивали с себя брюки, и Питер садился верхом на его член... Ну, за исключением одного-единственного вечера, когда Тони во время вступительной речи затащил Питера в ванную комнату, запер дверь, нагнул его над раковиной и едва не до потери сознания ласкал языком его задницу. После Питер весь вечер не мог отвести взгляда от его губ, то и дело краснел и поправлял одежду.

Сегодня в заднице Питера был плаг. И один только вид беспокойно ерзающего во время ужина Питера заставлял член Тони твердеть. Чтобы немного прийти в себя, Тони направился к бару, чтобы взять им обоим выпить: шампанское для Питера и стакан скотча со льдом для себя. Если бармен и знал, что Питеру еще нельзя по закону пить, то явно предпочел промолчать.

И пока ждал напитки, прислонившись к барной стойке, Тони услышал произнесенное кем-то рядом имя Питера. У Тони превосходный слух; практически не прилагая усилий, он сосредоточился на разговоре, отсеивая все остальное, как белый шум. Их обсуждала компания из трех человек. Тони узнал одного — финансового директора нью-йоркского филиала частного охранного предприятия, несколько раз пытавшегося навязать охранные услуги «Старк Индастриз». Тони долго тогда морочил ему голову, слишком подробно расспрашивая про подготовленность сотрудников и техническое оснащение, прежде чем отказать.

Да и разве не логично было разузнать подробности работы этих мелких сошек? А их сервера и электронный ящик Тони взломал исключительно смеха ради. Вся эта работа и отсутствие развлечений навевали на него скуку.

Рядом с тем финансовым директором стояли две женщины, скорее всего, жена и секретарша, и особой разницы, кто есть кто, не было: трахал он явно обеих.

— ...так нелепо смотрятся вместе. Словно отец и сын. Если настолько хотелось почувствовать себя двадцатилетним, мог бы просто снять шлюху. Все то же самое, только не надо обхаживать.

— Ну, он миленький, — произнесла то ли секретарша, то ли жена.

Финансовый директор фыркнул.

— Я еще столько не выпил, Марго.

Глаза не застлала красная пелена. И руки не сжались в кулаки, он не заскрежетал зубами. Тони не злился, нет, он просто сводил счеты. Мысленно Тони прокручивал все, даже самые незначительные, мелочи. Все, что могло ему пригодиться... Было что-то про аллергию: ему жаловались на секретаршу, принесшую выпечку в офис из пекарни неподалеку.

— Мне еще три бокала шампанского, — распорядился Тони, вновь прислоняясь к стойке. — И у вас есть клубника?

Когда Тони неожиданно вырос за их спинами, финансовый директор филиала частной охранной фирмы испугался до усрачки, весь побледнел. Да и жена с секретаршей выглядели встревоженно. Одна из них отвела глаза, стараясь не встречаться взглядом: видимо, доходили слухи, что он за человек и как разбирался с проблемами. Пожалуй, когда дело касалось таких ублюдков, как этот финансовый директор, Тони даже был благодарен своей репутации.

— Шампанского? — Тони передал узкие бокалы с шампанским по кругу. — Все напитки за мой счет. Так что, пожалуйста, угощайтесь.

— Спасибо, мистер Старк, — произнесла Марго. Она умна, будь еще компания получше...

Когда Тони вернулся к Питеру с шампанским — второй бокал за этот вечер, — лед в стакане со скотчем даже не начал таять.

— Быстро ты, — Питер расслабленно посмотрел на него, полуприкрыв глаза. И Тони не знал, из-за плага это или из-за выпитого.

У него самого, стоило в голову прийти идее с клубникой, в брюках стало невыносимо твердо.

— Может, пойдем? — предложил Тони.

Стоило им выйти, как в зале поднялась суматоха: кто-то упал на пол. Наверное, все началось с першения в горле, может быть, губы онемели, и их стало покалывать. Когда финансовый директор понял, что это аллергия, горло уже распухло, а лицо посинело. Вокруг собралась толпа, и Питер с Тони присоединились к зевакам. Питер стоял, прижавшись спиной к груди Тони. Конечно, у финансового директора должен был быть ЭпиПен — шприц-тюбик с эпинефрином на подобный случай, — но секретарша оставила его в роллс-ройсе. Пока швейцар искал ключи от машины, пока саму машину отыскали на стоянке, несчастный впал в анафилактический шок.

— Мы можем ему чем-то помочь? — спросил Питер, наблюдая, как фельдшеры из приехавшей на вызов машины скорой делают экстренную инъекцию эпинефрина.

— Я уже достаточно сделал на сегодня, — промурлыкал Тони. Он на короткое мгновение прижался бедрами к заднице Питера, член уже болел. Питер задышал чаще, почувствовав его эрекцию.

Было достаточно тепло, так что они сняли пиджаки. И как порядочные благовоспитанные люди, которыми и были, прикрыли ими свое возбуждение.

Но то, что они делали в лимузине по пути домой, было совершенно и абсолютно неблаговоспитанно. И Тони это нравилось.

***

Питер назвал троих. И когда ПЯТНИЦ'а закончила творить свое волшебство, у Тони на руках была история жизни не только этих троих, учившихся вместе с Питером в Мидтаунской средней школе, но и всех их родных. Даже предков. Тони не знал, что именно с ними сделает, так что просто попросил ПЯТНИЦ'у собрать всю возможную информацию. Он читал файлы по вечерам. Питер обычно в это время лежал на нем, устроившись между ног, и смотрел телевизор. Или они уже были в кровати, и Питер спал рядом.

О, Тони знал, что из них всех хуже придется Флэшу. Он обрушится на него подобно гневу Божьему, со всей неистовой силой скопившейся внутри ярости накажет детей за вину отца, до третьего и четвертого рода¹.

Даже голова кружилась при мысли, как далеко он готов зайти.

Перед ним лежал неиссякаемый источник вдохновения — вся жизнь Флэша Томпсона.

После окончания средней школы Флэш несколько раз подавал заявления в МТИ, но все отклонили, и он поступил во второсортный технический колледж в Нью-Джерси. Может быть, он пытался последовать за Питером?

Получив диплом, Флэш переехал на север, в штат Мэн. Там устроился на работу в научно-исследовательский институт залива Мэн. Скорее всего, его дни были наполнены запахом морской воды. Он разрабатывал автоматические системы мониторинга, которые должны были заменить людей на коммерческих рыболовных судах.

Это была не просто месть за Питера, для Тони это личное: у Флэша почти нет приводов. На самом деле, на него заявили только один раз, обвинили в домашнем насилии. Истцом был штат Нью-Йорк. Но Тони не нужно много усилий, чтобы выяснить, что это — Питер. Флэш не оспаривал решение суда. Его не отправляли в тюрьму, он получил условный срок — всего восемнадцать месяцев — и обязан был посещать курсы управления гневом.

И больше ничего. Никаких обвинений. Тони пришлось напомнить себе, что большинство жертв преступлений против личности не заявляют на своих абьюзеров. Да и кому было бы лучше, узнай Питер, что не был единственным, кого Флэш бил и унижал?

Тони никогда в жизни не состоял в токсичных отношениях, но обычно легко мог представить, что люди испытывают, даже когда речь шла о сильных эмоциональных переживаниях. Однако Питер был для него загадкой. Он все еще страдал из-за прошлого, из-за болезненного опыта. Это было просто невыносимо.

Так что Тони продолжал изучать жизнь Флэша Томпсона. Флэш женился на уроженке штата Мэн. ПЯТНИЦ'а приложила к файлам фото из социальных сетей. И вместе Флэш с женой действительно смотрелись как пара. Даже в мыслях Тони не добавит «хорошая»: он отчаянно желал им обоим смерти. Хотя, наверное, они прекрасно бы смотрелись на кладбище, лежа в соседних могилах. Искренние улыбки, объятия. Вот они вместе гуляли по пляжу, смотрели на унылый Атлантический океан. Люди на публику всегда играют в идеальные отношения, в идеальные семьи. Тони больше интересовало, что происходило, когда на них не был направлен объектив камеры.

— ПЯТНИЦ'а, детка, выведи мне их переписку.

Но нет, ничего такого не было. Взаимная нежность. Отправленные в середине дня полные любви смс. Да они даже не ссорились: самый серьезный спор был о том, что подать на ужин, когда Флэш вернется с работы. И Флэш еще минут двадцать извинялся за свой лаконичный ответ. Словно раскаивался. Словно действительно, безо всякого притворства, был влюблен. 

Стало только хуже. Тони не до конца понимал, отчего так злился. Вся эта переписка буквально была пропитана нежностью... Почему же Флэш не дарил ее Питеру?

Тони разлогинился, выключил все системы и ненадолго заблокировал мастерскую. Его накрывало, словно высокой волной, гневом, и Тони уже не чувствовал, что способен его контролировать, он утопал в нем, как щепа. Перед глазами все плыло от ярости.

Он не хотел действовать на эмоциях.

Нет, правосудие, которое Питер заслужил, будет подано холодным, без спешки.

***

Они смотрели вместе фильм: Питер сам устроился у Тони на коленях, и под самый конец, когда заиграла чувственная музыка, извернулся и прижался к губам в поцелуе. Питер был прекрасен: все его внутренние запреты рухнули от легкого возбуждения. Словно животные, они вылизывали друг друга, кусали губы, сталкивались зубами.

Но что-то было не так: Тони ощущал тревогу и недовольство, от которых никак не мог избавиться. Он чувствовал себя будто бы больным, и лекарство никак не помогало сбить температуру. Этого... Всего этого было недостаточно. Его малыш, Питер, нуждался в большем.

— Сегодня сверху будешь ты, — просто сказал Тони.

Он прижался губами к гладко выбритому подбородку Питера, прочертил, едва ощутимо касаясь зубами, влажную линию вниз, к горлу. Тони был так близко, что буквально почувствовал, как у Питера перехватило дыхание.

Питер замолчал и, напрягшись, отстранился. А когда поднял на Тони взгляд, то в глазах читалась тревога и неуверенность.

— Что? Почему?

Тони нахмурился.

— А почему тебе нравится быть снизу?

Питер вспыхнул.

— Я... Ну я... Думал, что тот, кто сверху... Ну, знаешь... Имеет власть. Что те, кто сверху, сильнее.

— А ты не сильный, Пит? Тебе не хочется власти надо мной?

— Я ... Я никогда ни с кем не... Я был тем, кого... Ну, ты меня понял.

— Если не хочешь, можешь быть снизу, все в порядке, Пит, — уверил его Тони. Он прижал ладонь к груди Питера, чувствуя через футболку, как колотится сердце. Тони подушечкой большого пальца провел по горошинке соска, вызывая у Питера дрожь, его зрачки расширились. — Но если готов попробовать, хочешь узнать, каково это — иметь над кем-то власть... Я тут. Я с тобой. Хочу тебя, Питер.

Питер сглотнул.

— Я... Попытаюсь.

Чтобы снять напряжение — выдержка Питера, хоть и стала получше, но все равно притча во языцех, — Тони отсосал ему. А после раздвинул ноги, чтобы Питер встал между ними, и накрыл губы поцелуем, делясь вкусом его спермы.

Питер выдавил слишком много смазки на пальцы, но от одной только мысли, насколько он невинен, как отчаянно не хочет навредить, Тони бросило в жар.

Он никогда не сумеет понять, как кто-то мог обидеть Питера.

Введя в Тони первый палец, Питер так застонал, словно ласкал себя, а не растягивал Тони. Он почти не помнил, когда был снизу, но Питер действовал мучительно медленно, нежно и осторожно проталкивал палец внутрь и растягивал. Пальцев стало два, и Тони застонал, чувствуя себя наполненным. Черт возьми, как уговорить Питера взять его так, не до конца растянутым, смешивая боль и удовольствие?

От одного только выражения лица Питера можно было кончить: согнув пальцы, он массировал простату Тони, жмурился, прерывисто дышал, приоткрыв рот.

Тони снова застонал. Питер мелко дрожал, уже возбужденный, двигал бедрами и терся о кровать твердым членом, с которого текло.

— Достаточно, Пит. Я уже готов. Так будем? Лицом к лицу?

— Я не... Я не знаю, — всхлипнул Питер. Он, морщась от боли, сжал член у основания с такой силой, что даже костяшки пальцев побелели. Тони погладил его по спине, давая время прийти в себя, столько, сколько нужно. Можно было, конечно, снова отсосать... Но и собственное возбуждение уже причиняло дискомфорт. Так что Питер кончит быстро. И, черт возьми, как же это заводило!

Тони хотел все видеть. Он подпихнул себе под бедра подушку — да и угол так был правильным, — сгреб ладонью член и яйца, давая Питеру возможность податься вперед, чтобы головка надавила на влажные смазанные края дырки.

— Господи, — прохрипел Питер, хотя он еще даже не вошел. — Я не могу, Тони, я не...

— Можешь, — тихо и мрачно сказал Тони. — Черт возьми, Питер. Посмотри на себя. Ты чертовски сильный! Я весь в твоей власти. Ты легко, если захочешь, можешь прижать меня к кровати и вытрахать едва ли не до потери пульса. И, черт возьми, я хочу, чтобы ты так и сделал. Малыш, не жалей меня, давай, будь жесток. Возьми меня, подчини себе полностью. Ты достаточно силен.

Питер всхлипнул. И Тони почувствовал, как стало влажно и горячо прямо на его дырке. Питер потянулся рукой вниз, но пережимать член у основания было уже слишком поздно. Вместо этого Питер сжал член и провел по нему несколько раз, струи спермы полетели прямо на член Тони.

Тони следил за ним с веселым изумлением, собственный член стоял по стойке смирно. Тони собрал ладонью сперму и сжал собственный член, трахая кулак, пока не кончил себе на живот.

— Ну, что я говорил? — сказал он после, оставив на смущенном лице Питера поцелуй. — Я весь в твоей власти. Боже, было так горячо...

— Я даже не вошел... — пробормотал Питер.

— Можем как-нибудь еще попробовать. Если, конечно, захочешь.

И Тони почувствовал, как губы лежащего на его груди Питера растягиваются в улыбке.

— Думаю… Захочу.

***

Его правосудие началось раньше, чем он думал, и совсем не так. На первой странице отчета ПЯТНИЦ'ы о Флэше Томпсоне было указано, что отец Флэша работал, причем много лет, в «Старк Индастриз». В этом нет ничего удивительного: у Тони только в Нью-Йорке тысячи сотрудников. Но одна лишь мысль, что Питер, каждый раз приходя и уходя, мог натолкнуться на него и узнать, приводила Тони в бешенство.

Харрисон Томпсон работал в отделе маркетинга специалистом по работе с клиентами. Переступая порог кабинета Тони в понедельник утром, выглядел он крайне обеспокоенно.

Легко можно было заметить фамильное сходство между Флэшем и Харрисоном. Да и знал о нем Тони достаточно: в отличие от Флэша, у него было несколько обвинений в домашнем насилии. Жестокость порождала только жестокость, эдакий порочный круг, и в итоге жертва сама превращалась в преступника. Посеянные его отцом семена много лет прорастали во Флэше, пока тот не встретил Питера... Да и, вспомнив приложенные к делу фотографии следов побоев миссис Томпсон, Тони подумалось, что насилие закрепилось во Флэше где-то на генетическом уровне.

Томпсон сидел так, словно ждал собственную казнь.

— Мистер Старк.

— Харрисон, — поприветствовал его Тони. — Скажи, мы хоть раз пересекались с тобой, такой мелкой мразью, лично? За все годы, что ты у меня работаешь, хоть раз я разговаривал с тобой?

— Только однажды, сэр, — медленно произнес Томпсон. — Мы говорили с вами по телефону.

Тони с сомнением хмыкнул, как бы говоря: «Да ну?». И вытащил из верхнего ящика стола стопку бумаг и положил перед собой. Собрать все это не составило особого труда. Со стороны, наверное, казалось, что он не совсем в своем уме: лицо перекосило от неприятной усмешки, в глазах был лихорадочный блеск, а в глубине зрачков словно разгорелось адское пламя.

— Ужасно жаль, что мы встретились при таких обстоятельствах.

***

_«Все только про это и говорят»,_ — прислал сообщение Питер.

Оно застало Тони посреди собрания, и он, не колеблясь, набрал ответ, хотя по идее должен был слушать жалобы акционеров на то, в каком свете СМИ выставляют образ «Старк Индастриз».

_Говорят о чем, малыш?_

_Об уволенном тобой вчера сотруднике._  
_С пятого этажа._

_Он попался на краже, малыш._  
_Увольнение — это только начало._  
_Вот подожди, до него еще полиция доберется ;)_

_Тони. Ты знаешь, о чем я._

_И о чем же, малыш?_

Питер не ответил.

Не то чтобы Тони переживал, что Питер будет с ним холоден, но любые сомнения развеялись, стоило переступить порог пентхауса. Питер приготовил ужин и накрыл стол со свечами.

В итоге в кровати они оказались, так и не доев до конца. Тони стянул с Питера одежду. И замер в изумлении: Питер побрился. Везде.

И когда Тони ласкал языком его дырочку, прижимаясь губами к тугим яйцам, Питер выдохнул:

— Я так хотел сделать тебе приятно, папочка.

Ну какая же он милая детка.

***

Тони не собирается пересекаться с Флэшем лично. В пентхаусе убираются горничные, в Башне Старка — уборщицы. Со всем остальным, когда Тони не хочет пачкать руки, разбирается Баки. Что поделать, у Тони есть пунктик насчет рук.

Они связывались по телефону, по неотслеживаемому каналу. Вообще Баки был едва ли не единственным в мире, не считая Питера, конечно, кто действительно нравился Тони: он мало говорил, внимательно слушал, был абсолютно предан и часто брал инициативу в свои руки.

— Он тебе сильно нужен? — уточнил Баки.

— Поосторожнее там, — Тони закинул ноги на стол. Это был их код: «Не убивай, но сделай так, чтобы жизнь ему была не в радость». Сквозь стеклянные стены кабинета он видел, как Питер вышел из лифта и махнул рукой, проходя мимо секретарши. И, заметив взгляд Тони, Питер слегка покраснел. Тони подмигнул ему.

— Я накину тебе немного сверху, в качестве небольшой компенсации, если ты претворишь в жизнь одну очень важную для меня мелочь.

С остальными он не был так серьезен, больше развлекался. Сначала анонимный донос в налоговую службу на одного из парней: тот уклонялся от налогов и мухлевал с налоговой декларацией. Потом пришлось играть грязно, хотя Тони это не особо беспокоило. Второй парень то ли не попадался, то ли действительно был чист на руку, Так что Тони взломал его электронный банкинг, опустошил счета, набрал кредитов от его имени и послал несколько компрометирующих сообщений его жене. Тони по сути больше пугал, чем мстил всерьез, но ведь в любой момент можно было превратить их жизнь в настоящий ад.

Через час после захода солнца на восточном побережье Тони пришли один за другим снимки. Парня на них едва можно узнать: кости скулы были раздроблены, перелом в районе глазницы, из-за чего лицо опухло так, что кожа вот-вот порвется. На последней фотографии была видна рука Баки: тот оттягивал за волосы голову Флэша так, чтобы можно было увидеть его покрытое синяками горло. Собачий ошейник смотрелся на нем просто идеально.

«Продам питомца, всего за 4.99$», — прислал сообщение Баки.

Тони отправил ему пять штук. А после сохранил фотографии на частном сервере. ПЯТНИЦ'а должна была уничтожить данные в случае взлома системы или после смерти Тони. Конечно, он мог удалить их сразу... Но вдруг они будут нужны Питеру?

А Тони всегда давал ему все, чего Питер хотел.

***

— Сэр, Питер прислал вам сообщение.

— Прочти мне его, детка.

Тони надел маску, обливаясь потом. Голос ПЯТНИЦ'ы пробивался сквозь шум горелки.

— Это новостная статья, сэр, из «Портленд пресс Геральд», датированная сегодняшним утром. Заголовок: «После зверского ночного нападения сотрудника научно-исследовательского института парализовало», — Тони выключил горелку. Он снял маску, не скрывая довольной усмешки. Питер прекрасно знал, как Тони любит слушать новости о себе. — Мне продолжать читать, босс?

— Да, продолжай.

***

Питер не напоминал о статье, но иногда Тони ловил его взгляд. Смотрел на него в ответ, но понять, о чем Питер думал, все равно не мог. Другой бы на месте мальчишки испугался. Но Питер... Питер наконец-то перерос старые страхи. Наконец-то понял, как с ним должны на самом деле обращаться, и что ждет тех, кто его обидит, какую бурю навлечет он — и Тони, на их головы. Нет, Питер не выглядел испуганным. Но изголодавшимся по нему — да. И, черт возьми, Тони был благодарен за это.

— Малыш, не хочешь сегодня побыть сверху? — спросил Тони уже в кровати. — Получить надо мной власть?

Питер уперся ладонью ему в грудь и толкнул, опрокидывая обратно на матрас. Тони зажмурился, веки казались неподъемными. Питер точно растянет его, а после с отчаянной силой загонит член и вытрахает душу. Может, даже не станет вытаскивать, подождет, пока член не затвердеет, и после устроит второй раунд. И так, пока не почувствует удовлетворение, пока не ощутит, насколько он силен на самом деле. 

Вместо этого Питер перекинул ногу через Тони и опустился на его член. Бросил поистине дьявольский взгляд из-под ресниц. И, упершись ладонями в бедра Тони, начал двигаться на члене в идеальном жестком ритме. Губы Питера растянулись в озорной улыбке. Да, он был похож на побитое яблоко: с нежным нутром, буквально сочащийся эмоциями и вопреки всему самый сладкий.

— У меня и так она есть.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Книга Исхода, глава 20, стих 5, синодальный перевод:  
> не поклоняйся им и не служи им, ибо Я Господь, Бог твой, Бог ревнитель, наказывающий детей за вину отцов до третьего и четвертого рода, ненавидящих Меня,


End file.
